


Nothing But the Tooth

by Crollalanza



Series: The Captain and his Vice [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a favour to Suga’s mum, Daichi escorts Suga home after he has a wisdom tooth removed. He has money in his pocket for a cab, so what could go wrong?</p><p>Well, quite a lot as it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But the Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to think of something amusing to write and there was a prompt on tumblr (30Dayhqwriting) which was sickness. I also remembered my friend at college having her wisdom tooth removed and the saint of a boy who walked her home. (She didn't behave quite the same way as Suga).
> 
> Uh, this is fluff and sweet and not pretending to be great literature. 
> 
> I am so sorry for the title. Really, I tried so hard to think of something that wasn't a pun, but this was all that came out. I'm ... rubbish, quite frankly.

“Daichan!”

Daichi looked up from the programme he was watching to see his Mum standing in the doorway, the telephone in her hand. “Yep.”

“It’s Koushi’s mother.”

“Oh!” He fumbled for the remote control, his mind working furiously. _What the heck does she want?  Breathe. No, it’s fine, Mum doesn’t look mad. Must just be something normal. Homework, maybe. Although why would she be calling? If Sug had a problem, which isn’t likely, he’d call me._

“She wants to ask you something. I’ve already said it’s fine.”

“Er ... okay,” he said warily, but he took the receiver from her hand. “Hello...”

“Daichi-kun,” Suga’s mum sounded flustered, vague, her mind elsewhere. In his mind, he could see her birdlike gesture as she tilted her chin to one side. He heard her swallow before she continued. “I need to ask a favour.  Has your mother explained?”

“No, but, how can I help?”he said, hoping he sounded polite ... and unsuspicious and not at all as if he’d spent the evening before making out with her son.

“It’s Chiharu,” she began, talking about Suga’s younger sister. “She’s fallen out of a tree.”

“Oh ... How ... um ... sad,” he said, almost giggling with relief. And yes, he supposed it was sad because Chiharu was a volleyball player and if she was badly injured, then that would affect her chances to be on her Junior High team.

“Yes, yes, I mean, she’s probably fine, but I need to get her to the hospital, and that leaves me with a problem.”

“Hmm?” Comprehension dawned. “Oh, isn’t Suga getting his wisdom tooth removed today?”

“That’s the problem. We’re here now, and he’s about to go in, but I have to leave.  It’s straight forward enough, and he says he’ll make his own way back, but I’d much rather he had someone with him. I would ask his great-aunt, but he says he’d prefer it was you as she’s inclined to fuss.”

“Sure.” He grinned, remembering Suga’s complaints when his great-aunt smothered pink lipsticked kisses on his cheek. “I’m on my way.”

 

The dental surgery was a fifteen minute drive away. Daichi’s mum dropped him off, and he entered the building to find Suga’s mum waiting by the door, anxiously checking her watch.

“He’s gone in, but it’s fine,” she said, and handed him a white paper bag. “That’s the painkillers and antibiotics he has to take afterwards. And here’s some money to take a taxi back, if you need to.”

“Uh ... sure. He’ll be okay, though, won’t he?  Suga said it was a local anaesthetic?”

“Yes, yes, it is,” she said, her head on one side- rather birdlike as she eyed him. “Koushi refused to go into hospital and have a general anaesthetic. It would have been much easier, really, but ... no... he _said_ he had to get back to practise. Between you and me, Daichi-kun, I think he was a little bit scared.” Squeezing him on the arm, she sighed and gave him a watery sort of smile. “I must go and collect Chiharu now. She’s at her friend’s and says her wrist hurts. Still it makes a change from the volleyball bruises she’s usually covered with.”

Holding the door for her, and assuring her for the twentieth time that no, it wasn’t an imposition, and yes, he was sure he’d be fine with Suga, Daichi waved her good bye.  He turned back to the waiting room, perusing the rather tired set of magazines on the table, and then found a seat opposite the door. Apart from a harassed mother trying to settle a baby and control a mischievous toddler, the only other occupant was an old man who eyed him suspiciously. Daichi settled in his seat and pulled out his iPod, intending to listen to music.

“Is one of you here with Sugawara Koushi?” came a voice, a short while later.

Startled, Daichi sat up, ripping out his earphones. “That’s me, yes. Is he done already?” he asked the approaching nurse.

“Not quite,” she replied, and smiled sympathetically as she sat in the seat next to him. “Did you come by car?”

“Um, no. Well, I mean I did, but that was because my mum drove me. We’re getting a taxi back.”

“Oh, good.”

 “Uh ... why is that good?”

“Sugawara-kun got a little ... agitated when he was in the chair,” she explained, smoothing a hand down the white skirt of her uniform.

“Agitated?”

“Um, yes. He wouldn’t let the dentist get on with the job.”

“But he’s had an anaesthetic, hasn’t he? He must know it won’t hurt.”

She pulled a face, her mouth drooping downwards. “That was the trouble. He took one look at the needle and clamped his mouth shut.” She lowered her voice, hissing, “On the dentist’s thumb as well. I’m surprised you didn’t hear the scream.”

Daichi bit his lip, hoping the pain would stop him laughing. He could feel a snort coming out of his nose, and bit harder. Suga always gave the appearance of being mild and easygoing (which he was on the whole) but if cornered or under pressure, he would dig his heels in – or his teeth, in this case.

“Uh ... I better call his mum. If you’re not going to remove his tooth, then she really needs to know.”

Placing a hand on his arm, the nurse smiled again. “No need for that. We’ve given him a mild sedative, and once that takes effect, we’ll begin the extraction. I just wanted you to be aware that he might be a little light-headed so it’s best not to walk home.”

“Oh ... okay, fine.” Daichi shrugged and after the nurse left, went back to his iPod. The little boy stuck out his tongue, so he gurned back, crossing his eyes, causing the boy to laugh. The old man tutted, and tapped a walking cane onto the floor in reproof. Sighing, Daichi settled back in his chair, mouthed a ‘sorry’ at the young mother, and turned his music back on. He’d be out of here soon, escorting Suga home, and that would be the end of it.

 

A mild sedative – that’s what the nurse had said.

That had been the word.

Unfortunately, no one seemed to have explained that to Suga.  It was true he could walk under his own steam (sort of) and he was able to talk (ish). But he couldn’t walk straight for long, and the words coming out of his mouth would start of lucid, and then he’d lose track of what he was saying and stare around the room.

“Where’s my ... um ...”

“Mum?” the nurse asked. “She had to leave, remember Koushi-kun. This is your ...” She looked Daichi up and down. “You’re not a brother, so cousin, perhaps?”

“Friend,” Daichi said, getting to his feet. He grinned at Suga. “C’mon, let’s get you home?”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve just had your wisdom tooth-”

“Wisdom?” Suga shook his head, letting it loll forwards before straightening up. “That’s a silly word for a tooth. Or is it?” He blinked at Daichi, then switched his attention to the nurse. “Am I really dumb now?”

“You seem fine to me,” she replied briskly and sounding stern, but there was an indulgent twinkle in her eyes, and Daichi was pretty sure she was tempted to ruffle Suga’s hair, especially as he kept blowing it off his face.

“You don’t know me, though.” Suga lifted his hand and pointed to Daichi, jabbing his finger on his chest. “He does ‘cause we’re in the same ... um ... same ...thingy ... What is it?”

“Class,” Daichi supplied, trying not to laugh. “We both go to Karasuno High, don’t we, Suga?”

“And I’m clever, aren’t I?” He exhaled, jutting out his bottom lip, then started playing with it with his finger. “Feels funny. Like it’s not really there.”

“That’s the anaesthetic, Koushi,” she finished, and with determined purpose, she steered the pair of them to the door. “Get him back home, and make sure he starts the antibiotics. He won’t need painkillers for another four hours. He has a gauze pad in his mouth, so don’t let him eat or drink anything for an hour.”

“Sure.” Daichi thanked the nurse, cupped Suga’s elbow in his palm, and nudged him out of the surgery. It was a bright enough day, and there were plenty of taxis available at the cab rank on the opposite side of the road, so all he needed to do was get in line with Suga and wait.

“Ooops!” Suga stumbled, careening into Daichi just before he stepped off the pavement. Catching him, he managed to right himself just before he fell to the ground.

“Nice receive, Captain,” mumbled Suga. He flopped a little, and landed his head on Daichi’s shoulder. “I feel funny. Sort of wheezy.”

“Wheezy?” Alarmed, Daichi propped Suga up. “Can you breathe, Sug?”

“Woozy, I mean,” he replied, and yawned widely, not even bothering to cover his mouth. “So tired. Can I sleep?”

“In a bit. Let’s get you home.”

Suga tried to stand upright, his hands pawing Daichi to set himself straight, up his torso and his chest, patting his shirt pocket.  “What’s this?” he asked, pulling out several yen notes.

“Money your mum gave me to get you home,” Daichi said. “Come on, we’re going to get a cab.”

“I know this neat trick,” Suga said, evading Daichi’s hands as he tried to snatch back the money. “If you fold ... here ... and here ... it looks as if his face is -  oops!”

The note which had been so secure in Daichi’s pocket, slipped from Suga’s fingers.

“Suga!” Daichi rasped. He grabbed for the money, and would have had it ... except Suga at that moment lurched forwards and wrapped his arms around his Daichi’s shoulders, tackling them both to the ground.

“You’re lovely.”

“AGHH!” he yelled, watching helplessly as the yen note fluttered into the busy road. Maybe he could grab it, but just as he went for it, a car drove past and the note stuck to its wheel. “Noooo!”

“You _are_ lovely,” Suga repeated. He sat on the pavement, still playing with his lip. “But you don’t think I am, and that’s really, really ... sort of ... sad, isn’t it?”

“What?”

Suga levered himself up, leaning against a lamppost, and sighed, his head drooping. “I pay you comlipents ... uh ... condiments ... uhm ... what’s the word?”

“Compliments?”

“Hmm, thassit. Now I pay you a compulment and you say nothing back. So sad.”

“Suga, it’s not really-”

“I think you’re lovely and you are, you really are because you’re here and looking after me. And it’s very sad.”

“What’s sad?” he asked, slowly getting to his feet. He stood a small pace away from Suga, folding his arms in front of him.

“That you’re angry with me,” he moped, then peering at Daichi through his lashes (Seriously had Suga always had such long lashes?)  he added, with a giggle, “Your angry face is very cute, Dai. I’m only a little bit scared.”

“You are never scared, Koushi,” Daichi murmured and waited for the reaction.

But Suga must have been really out of it because instead of punching him, he exhaled and rolled his eyes. “That’s a silly name. I like Suga better. ‘Specially when you say it in your growly bear voice, Dai-chan.”

“Suga ...” Daichi said firmly. “Sugawara Koushi, we need to get you home, but I don’t have money for a cab, so we’re going to have to take the bus. Or walk.”

“Where’s Mum? Shall I call her?”

“Uh...”

“Or your mum. She might pick us up.”

Which might solve everything, except that an out-of-it-and-high-on-anaesthetic Suga was currently not one showing any restraint or discretion whatsoever.

“You’re mum’s with Chiharu-kun, remember? She’s hurt her wrist. And my mum is out.”

“Oh, that’s sad as well. Poor Chichan.  Why are so many horrible things happening Daichi?  Why?”he demanded, his tone momentarily rife with despair, before he started giggling again.

“Uh ... no idea but ...” His eyes scanned across the road, because there was the bus stop, and a bus, their bus was approaching. “Come on,” he ordered, grabbing Suga’s arm and dashing over the crossing. “The bus is coming.”

“Not here,” Suga whispered (a very loud sort of whisper). “You can’t hold hands with me here, Daichiiiii. People might see.” He pulled away, standing (or rather wobbling) forlornly in the middle of the road.

“Move,” Daichi pleaded. “Come on, Sug. We need to get the bus.”

Suga stuck out his tongue, blew a raspberry at Daichi, pulled at his lip again, and then giggled.  “Ay Ay, Captain,” he said, then lilting a lopsided smile at Daichi, Suga complied and trotted across the road.

The bus, fortunately, wasn’t too crowded, and Daichi managed to find a seat for Suga, whilst he stood next to him. Resting back, Suga smiled up at him, closing one eye in an exaggerated wink. Then he turned to the woman sitting next to him.

“My _friend_ is a real gentleman, you know?”

“Hmm?” She looked up from her magazine. “What did you say?”

“My _friend,_ ” Suga repeated, stressing the word, “is a proper gentleman. He could have taken this seat, but he let me have it. They say chivalry is dead, but it’s not, is it? Not at all.”

“That’s ... er ... very kind of him,” she murmured, and after another glance at Suga, returned to her magazine.

Or would have if Suga hadn’t kept trying to talk to her. “He’s not chivalrous all the time,” he stage-whispered. “He can be very compy ... um ... combative ... No, that’s not the word.”

“It is a word,” Daichi interjected.

“Mmm, I know that, but it’s _not_ the word I want.” He thought hard and stared out the window, stared so long the bus pulled up at the stop before he could answer.

With a tight smile, the woman packed her magazine away and got off the bus, deliberately avoiding looking at Suga.

“COMPETATIVE! That’s the word,” Suga shouted after her. Then he laughed again, and shifted into her seat. “You can sit next to me now, Daichi.”

“No I’m fine, and ... uh ... look there’s other people coming on now.”

“Liar! More people are getting off,” Suga retorted. He reached across, grabbed Daichi’s hand and pulled him into the seat. “I don’t know why you don’t want to sit with me. Usually you can’t get enough-”

“Suga,” Daichi hissed. “If I promise to sit next to you, then will you please be quiet?”

He yawned and then his head lolled to the side. “I promise, Captain,” he whispered and closed his eyes. “Very tired.”

The bus moved off, jolting a little on a pothole in the ground, causing Suga to flop forwards then sideways, nestling his head on Daichi’s arm.  Daichi would have moved him off, but as he stared down at him, noting the peaceful breaths making his fringe flutter, he felt a small surge of happiness waving through him. And as the bus passengers had thinned out, and none of them were looking their way, he decided to take a risk and eased his arm behind Suga, letting him rest on his chest.

Suga heaved out a breath again and turned his face inwards. Daichi could feel the air from his mouth permeating through his shirt, warm as a caress. As Suga moved, almost nuzzling, his hair tickled Daichi’s neck, but he didn’t push him away, instead he settled further back in the seat, stretching out his legs until their thighs touched.

They had seven more stops until they reached Suga’s house. Seven stops where he could relax because Suga was peaceful, and this was just fine, being able to sit with him and listen to the thrum of his chest, to feel it moving up and down.

The bus slowed. A mother with two children got off.

Six more stops. The sun through the window shone a ray onto Suga’s face, highlighting the mole under his eye and the faint blush of his cheeks.

Five stops. No one got on.

Quickly checking to see if anyone was looking their way, Daichi lowered his head, inhaling the scent of Suga’s hair, then dropped a quick kiss just above his temple.

Suga stirred. Daichi froze, and then he felt a hand furl around his shirt. “Naughty, naughty, Captain. What if someone sees?”

“No one’s looking our way. Go back to sleep.”

“Really?” Suga opened one eye and tilted his face upwards.

And Daichi knew he was in danger, because Suga’s smile was sly, and his tongue was poking between his white even teeth.

“Go to sleep,” he muttered, hoping he sounded authoritative and Suga would actually do what he asked.

Fat chance!

Slipping his fingers between the buttons of Daichi’s shirt, Suga snuggled closer, then through the gap, pouted his mouth onto Daichi’s stomach. “Not at all sleepy. Not now,” he whispered.

“Suga ... stop.”

“Spoilsport,” he murmured, and twisted away.  Slowly he sat up, his eyes scrutinising the rest of the passengers, noting, as Daichi had, that no one was sitting near them, no one was looking their way, and there was the barrier of the two seats in front, shielding them from sight.

Four stops. An old lady, with one small bag of shopping got on, moving to the row two in front of them. The bus started up again.

“We need to get you home,” Daichi said, and then he gasped.

Suga hadn’t moved his head, except to smile, but his hand had crept across to Daichi’s thigh. His fingers splayed the denim, palm pressing down.

Just as he had last night. And Daichi’s throat constricted at the memory and the inevitable conclusion. But that had been in the privacy of Suga’s bedroom and not ...

 “Suga,” he mumbled, and in an effort to stop him crossed his legs. But all that did was trap Suga’s hand between his thighs.

“Hmm?”

“We’re on a bus.”

“So?” His fingers started to wiggle.

“And you’re not ... uh ...” _Fuck, stop that!_

“I’m not what?” Suga whispered, his voice lazy.

“Not ... well!” He wrenched at Suga’s hand pulling it away and shuffled to the end of the seat. “Be–have... _please_.”

Three stops.

“You’re no fun,” Suga complained. “HE’S NO FUN!”

The old lady turned around, peering down her nose through her glasses at them. “Pardon, dearie?”

“My _friend_ is no fun,” Suga said and sniffed.

“You should have fun,” she scolded. “Young boys like you shouldn’t be all serious!”

“’Xactly what I said,” Suga replied, and leaning forward, he addressed her. “He’s very serious about things. I sometimes wonder what he sees in me-”

“My friend isn’t himself, “Daichi explained hastily when the old lady changed her benevolent gaze to a glare as she studied him.

“I AM myself,” Suga retorted, and stared up at him, his eyes large. “This IS me, Daichi. And you’re you. And even though you’re being Grumpy-Pants -chan, I still want to be your boy ... um ... your friend.” He snorted, and collapsed back on his seat, raising his knees up to his chin.

“He’s had a wisdom tooth removed,” Daichi added, hoping that helped the situation.

But she observed him with disapproval, before delving into her handbag, and removing a paper packet. “Would you like a sucky sweet?” she said, offering it to Suga.

“Um ... that is very, very kind of you,” Suga replied, sounding wistful. “Daichi, isn’t that lovely? We’re being offered sweets.”

“No, Suga,” Daichi put in. He tried a smile on the lady, but she was scowling at him. “His mouth is still numb, and he’s not supposed to eat or drink for an hour.”

Suga wrinkled up his nose. “See what I have to put up with? My boyfrie ... uh ...my friend is no fun at all. And they look lovely, too.”

“Then take them,” she said, giving him a twinkly sort of smile as she pressed the packet into his hands.

“You are so sweet!” Suga exclaimed, then pouted when Daichi removed them from his hands. “Not fair.”

“Later,” he said firmly. He nodded to the lady. “Thank you, very much.”

The bus stopped. She narrowed her eyes at Daichi, smiled at Suga, picked up her shopping and started forwards to the door. “Don’t share them with _him_ , unless he’s going to have fun,” she said, looking over her shoulder.

“I won’t,” Suga trilled, and started to giggle as he whispered, “See, Daichi, that’s what happens when you’re happy. People are nice to you.”

“You are a minx, Sugawara Koushi!” Daichi muttered. He got to his feet, deciding it was safer to hold onto the rail rather than sit, especially as Suga was licking his lips.

“You’ve kidnapped my sweets,” Suga said sulkily. “My sucky sweets! I could be practising.”

“What?”

“Suck–ing,” Suga said very slowly. “I thought you liked that.”

Daichi pressed his lips together and refused to answer, even when Suga edged close, and began to butt his stomach with his head.

 “Are you telling me you’ve gone off it?” he demanded. “Are you not interested when I-”

“Suga, stop this!” Daichi despaired.

Just then, they jerked to a halt. There was one stop left, but Daichi was taking no more chances. Grabbing his bag, and Suga’s arm, he dragged him off the bus, praying that the fresh air would clear his head, or at least that the street was quiet enough so no one would see them.

Together, they walked along the pavement, Daichi with his hands in his pockets, Suga, initially giggling, now scuffing one foot along the dusty gutter, head down.

“You hate me, don’t you?” he mumbled.

“’Course not.”

“I embarrassed you.”

“It’s fine.”

“A nuisance.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He glanced sideways at Suga, noticing him chewing on his lower lip, a gesture he always did when his mood was plunging. He was biting hard, but not flinching. “Hey, stop that.”

“Doesn’t hurt.”

“That’s because it’s still numb. You’ll break the skin and end up with ulcers if you keep biting it.”

“So?”  He shrugged and seemed to shrink into himself, now kicking a small stone across the road.

Hearing a very audible sniff, Daichi stopped walking. There was no one in the street, but at that moment, he wouldn’t have cared who could see them. He reached out, plucked Suga’s sleeve and tugged him closer. “So,” he said, meeting Suga’s eyes with a soft smile, before he pecked him on the nose. “I won’t be able to kiss you properly, Sug. And you know the rules. I’m not allowed any sweets unless I have fun.”

At that, Suga grinned, he grinned his headlight beam of a smile, wide across his face, no longer lopsided. “You _are_ fun,” he said, only slightly slurred, “even when you’re trying to scowl at me.”

“You’re getting better,” Daichi replied, and very gently kissed him on the mouth. “The drugs must be wearing off.”

“Oh!”

“What?  Are you okay? Did that hurt?” he queried, pulling back in alarm.

“It’s all good.” Suga touched his lips with his fingers, then licked them, his tongue moving slowly and with precision. He drew Daichi back to him. “It’s kinda nice, that’s all, that the first thing I can feel,” he said softly, but with no hesitation, “are your lips.”


End file.
